Chemical Reaction
by hellovivy
Summary: James


**Chemical Reaction.**

Logan Mitchell, he's perfect. He was so smart especially when it came to all this chemistry stuff. I wish I was as smart as he was. My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. T's voice.

"If you didn't finish your labs today you have to finish either today after school or tomorrow morning."

I stared down at my blank lab report. I guess I'll have to stay after school because there was no way I was getting up any earlier than I already had to. Mr. T said the lab would be open all evening.

I watched Logan remove his safety goggles then his lab coat. I loved it when he wore his lab coat, it made him look so professional. I felt like it was all in slow motion, the way he ran his hand through his hair, then the way he brushed his sweater vest. I melted when he smiled at a friend that walked by; that short side smile that showed off his cute dimple. I looked back at my blank paper and placed it inside my folder. I watched everyone leave when the bell rang, Logan followed the crowd. I walked out of the classroom into the hallway and to my next class. Logan never left my mind.

We've been in the same classes for years. We've been somewhat friends for only two years. We were paired up for an English assignment once and we sort of got to know each other, but we don't talk too much. Sometimes he says hi in the hallway, usually causing me to run into the wall or walk into the girl's bathroom. Logan will never look at me the way I look at him. He was way too good for me. I sucked in the pain and faced the rest of my school day.

After school, I headed to Mr. T's classroom. He wasn't there. I froze in the doorway at the sight of Logan working at the lab table. He was wearing his lab coat. He was also alone. I picked a lab table in the back of the room and pulled out my report, still blank. I put on a lab coat and safety goggles. Logan was very concentrated on his lab. I didn't think he noticed me until, he said…

"Hey James."

I froze in place.

"Hey," I smiled.

He smiled and got back to work. That smile was all it took to send chills all over my body. I stared at the chemicals in front of me and realize I had no idea what I was doing. I remembered the day Mr. T was explaining the assignment. Logan wore a pink button up shirt that day. There was no way I was paying attention to Mr. T. I spent the whole hour staring at him. I used up the little courage I had and walked to Logan's lab table.

"Umm, Logan?"

He looked up and tripped backwards when he noticed how close I was. I hadn't even noticed how close I was. I stepped back a little.

"Sorry," I blushed. "Can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure. Which part?"

"Um, everything?"

I showed him my blank sheet. He giggled and nodded, taking the beakers he had and emptying them into the sink.

He showed me how to read the measurements on the graduated cylinders and the beakers. The he explained exactly what we were supposed to do.

"Here," he handed me the beaker. "Hold this."

I took it from him.

"Be careful it's hot."

I nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to hold the test tube and you're going to pour that chemical in here okay?"

"Okay."

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

I poured the boiling chemical into the test tube he held. I glanced up and looked at him. He was focused on the liquid. He was so cute.

"JAMES!" he shouted.

I looked at my hand and saw that the beaker was empty. The chemical was all over his shirt and his hand. Logan ran to sink and dropped the test tube, screaming in pain.

"Oh my god! Logan, I'm so sorry!"

He took off the lab coat and lifted his shirt over his head, showing off his beautiful toned body. He ran to the emergency shower and turned it on immediately. I didn't know what else to do but stare. He stopped screaming as soon as the water hit him. He washed the chemical off, soaking his pants. He shut off the water and dried his face with a small towel.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"It's okay. Luckily it didn't get in my eyes or anything."

I sighed in relief. I continued to stare at his body. I felt my hands start to sweat and I bit my lip. He walked closer to me.

"Don't worry. I'm okay now."

He must've notice I was nervous, by the way he smiled at me. He stopped once our chest barely touched. I couldn't believe how close we were. I leaned into him slowly, closing my eyes and parting my lips. I stopped when I could feel him breathing into my mouth. I felt chills all over, but I didn't move.

"James," he whispered.

I felt him lift into my lips, kissing my deeply. I felt like my heart was going to burst through my chest, it was beating so fast and hard. Logan made me feel like I was on fire. He ran his hands all over my hair, as he let out small moans into my mouth. I let my hands feel his muscular arms body, his back, his abs, his arms, him. I lifted him gently, breaking the kiss, on to the lab table. Now he was at eye level with me. I continued to feel him. His lips were pink and thick. He took my face and brought our lips together again. I still couldn't believe this was happening. He pressed his forehead against mine. I took his hands and laced our fingers together.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"I kinda…sorta…really, really like you," I smiled.

He giggled and planted kisses all around my face.

"I really, REALLY, like you too," he smiled.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

I kissed him again, harder.

I heard the door open and we parted immediately. Mr. T stood at the door. He face was pale and he eyes looked like they were going to fall off.

"Umm…I'll be right back," he said.

Logan jumped off the table and put his hoodie on. I could feel my face heat up. Mr. T left the room. Logan and I started laughing.

"We should probably go," I said.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

He lifted himself on to his tipey-toes and kissed me softly, setting a new fire in me.

"Yes," he smiled. "I will see you tomorrow."


End file.
